1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to amidoamines. More particularly this invention relates to a method for increasing selectivity in the reaction between specified acid groups and multifunctional amines. Further, this invention relates to a novel method of preparing amidoamines by the selective reaction of, for example, aliphatic diacids with amines containing secondary amine termini.
2. DESCRIPTION
The addition of an acid group such as an aliphatic diacid or aliphatic acid terminated amide to primary amines to form amidoamines is known in the art, however obtaining the desired reaction is often difficult by virtue of the fact that a substantial amount of the amine reacts with the secondary amine, as well as the primary amine.
It does not appear that there have previously been any methods taught or suggested in the art for improving the selectivity of this type reaction. It would be very beneficial if such a method were available, since these primary amide products would be useful in the preparation of polyamidopolyureas and epoxy curing agents.